Image-forming devices, such as printers, are commonly used in a wide variety of applications such as the printing of text upon sheets of print media, the printing of labels on three-dimensional objects or the printing of photos or other images upon sheet media or upon objects. Misaligned or malfunctioning image-forming points or other device components may result in impaired print quality. Unfortunately, in some applications, diagnosing such misalignments or malfunctions has been generally time consuming and unreliable.